Sapphire Caterpillar
Sapphire is the daughter of the Caterpillar (aka Blue Caterpillar or Hookah-Smoking Caterpillar) from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and is destined to follow her father's path. Sapphire is a Royal and believe that every role has it's part in every story, but doesn't have anything against those who identity themselves as Rebels. Character Personality Sapphire is a very soft-spoken and reserved person. She talks in a calm and slow way and doesn't tend to exceed or get out of the wild with ease. Those who doesn't know her maybe think she's a pretty mysterious girl, or even shy, but there's no mystery with Sapphire. She's quite a simple girl and likes to help the others with her wise words and hugs (she's also a very good hugger). Sometimes Sapphire gets visions out of nowhere and her eyes becomes totally white and her voice gets raspy and a little scary, but her friends are already used to it and the uselessness of her visions, since most of the times they are about insignificant things, such as what they will have at lunch and the weather of the day. Sometimes, Sapphire can tell if the professor Rumpelstiltskin is going to pass a surprise test, but this is as close as she can get from a meaningful vision. Appearance Sapphire is above average height and has Asian features. She has straight, bluish-black hair that falls to her waist and her fringe almost covers her eyebrows. Sapphire also has antennas (like those of a caterpillar) on top of the head. Her pulled eyes are blue and she loves to wear makeup, always wearing bright shades of lipstick. Fairytale – Alice's Adventures in Wonderland How the Story Goes Chapter One: Down the Rabbit Hole Alice, a girl of seven years, is feeling bored and drowsy while sitting on the riverbank with her elder sister. She then notices a talking, clothed White Rabbit with a pocket watch run past. She follows it down a rabbit hole when suddenly she falls a long way to a curious hall with many locked doors of all sizes. She finds a small key to a door too small for her to fit through, but through it she sees an attractive garden. She then discovers a bottle on a table labelled "DRINK ME," the contents of which cause her to shrink too small to reach the key which she has left on the table. She eats a cake with "EAT ME" written on it in currants as the chapter closes. Chapter Two: The Pool of Tears Chapter Two opens with Alice growing to such a tremendous size her head hits the ceiling. Alice is unhappy and, as she cries, her tears flood the hallway. After shrinking down again due to a fan she had picked up, Alice swims through her own tears and meets a Mouse, who is swimming as well. She tries to make small talk with him in elementary French (thinking he may be a French mouse) but her opening gambit "Où est ma chatte?" ("Where is my cat?") offends the mouse and he tries to escape her. Chapter Three: The Caucus Race and a Long Tale The sea of tears becomes crowded with other animals and birds that have been swept away by the rising waters. Alice and the other animals convene on the bank and the question among them is how to get dry again. The Mouse gives them a very dry lecture on William the Conqueror. A Dodo decides that the best thing to dry them off would be a Caucus-Race, which consists of everyone running in a circle with no clear winner. Alice eventually frightens all the animals away, unwittingly, by talking about her (moderately ferocious) cat. Chapter Four: The Rabbit Sends a Little Bill The White Rabbit appears again in search of the Duchess's gloves and fan. Mistaking her for his maidservant, Mary Ann, he orders Alice to go into the house and retrieve them. Inside the house she finds another little bottle and drinks from it; immediately she starts growing again. The horrified Rabbit orders his gardener, Bill the Lizard, to climb on the roof and go down the chimney. Outside, Alice hears the voices of animals that have gathered to gawk at her giant arm. The crowd hurls pebbles at her, which turn into little cakes. Alice eats them, and they reduce her again in size. Chapter Five: Advice from a Caterpillar Alice comes upon a mushroom and sitting on it is a blue Caterpillar smoking a hookah. The Caterpillar questions Alice and she admits to her current identity crisis, compounded by her inability to remember a poem. Before crawling away, the caterpillar tells Alice that one side of the mushroom will make her taller and the other side will make her shorter. She breaks off two pieces from the mushroom. One side makes her shrink smaller than ever, while another causes her neck to grow high into the trees, where a pigeon mistakes her for a serpent. With some effort, Alice brings herself back to her normal height. She stumbles upon a small estate and uses the mushroom to reach a more appropriate height. Chapter Six: Pig and Pepper A Fish-Footman has an invitation for the Duchess of the house, which he delivers to a Frog-Footman. Alice observes this transaction and, after a perplexing conversation with the frog, lets herself into the house. The Duchess's Cook is throwing dishes and making a soup that has too much pepper, which causes Alice, the Duchess, and her baby (but not the cook or grinning Cheshire Cat) to sneeze violently. Alice is given the baby by the Duchess and to her surprise, the baby turns into a pig. The Cheshire Cat appears in a tree, directing her to the March Hare's house. He disappears but his grin remains behind to float on its own in the air prompting Alice to remark that she has often seen a cat without a grin but never a grin without a cat. Chapter Seven: A Mad Tea-Party Alice becomes a guest at a "mad" tea party along with the March Hare, the Hatter, and a very tired Dormouse who falls asleep frequently, only to be violently awakened moments later by the March Hare and the Hatter. The characters give Alice many riddles and stories, including the famous 'Why is a raven like a writing desk?'. The Hatter reveals that they have tea all day because Time has punished him by eternally standing still at 6 pm (tea time). Alice becomes insulted and tired of being bombarded with riddles and she leaves claiming that it was the stupidest tea party that she had ever been to. Chapter Eight: The Queen's Croquet Ground Alice leaves the tea party and enters the garden where she comes upon three living playing cards painting the white roses on a rose tree red because The Queen of Hearts hates white roses. A procession of more cards, kings and queens and even the White Rabbit enters the garden. Alice then meets the King and Queen. The Queen, a figure difficult to please, introduces her signature phrase "Off with his head!" which she utters at the slightest dissatisfaction with a subject. Alice is invited (or some might say ordered) to play a game of croquet with the Queen and the rest of her subjects but the game quickly descends into chaos. Live flamingos are used as mallets and hedgehogs as balls and Alice once again meets the Cheshire Cat. The Queen of Hearts then orders the Cat to be beheaded, only to have her executioner complain that this is impossible since the head is all that can be seen of him. Because the cat belongs to the Duchess, the Queen is prompted to release the Duchess from prison to resolve the matter. Chapter Nine: The Mock Turtle's Story The Duchess is brought to the croquet ground at Alice's request. She ruminates on finding morals in everything around her. The Queen of Hearts dismisses her on the threat of execution and she introduces Alice to the Gryphon, who takes her to the Mock Turtle. The Mock Turtle is very sad, even though he has no sorrow. He tries to tell his story about how he used to be a real turtle in school, which the Gryphon interrupts so they can play a game. Chapter Ten: Lobster Quadrille The Mock Turtle and the Gryphon dance to the Lobster Quadrille, while Alice recites (rather incorrectly) "'Tis the Voice of the Lobster". The Mock Turtle sings them "Beautiful Soup" during which the Gryphon drags Alice away for an impending trial. Chapter Eleven: Who Stole the Tarts? Alice attends a trial whereby the Knave of Hearts is accused of stealing the Queen's tarts. The jury is composed of various animals, including Bill the Lizard, the White Rabbit is the court's trumpeter, and the judge is the King of Hearts. During the proceedings, Alice finds that she is steadily growing larger. The dormouse scolds Alice and tells her she has no right to grow at such a rapid pace and take up all the air. Alice scoffs and calls the dormouse's accusation ridiculous because everyone grows and she cannot help it. Meanwhile, witnesses at the trial include the Hatter, who displeases and frustrates the King through his indirect answers to the questioning, and the Duchess's cook. Chapter Twelve: Alice's Evidence Alice is then called up as a witness. She accidentally knocks over the jury box with the animals inside them and the King orders the animals be placed back into their seats before the trial continues. The King and Queen order Alice to be gone, citing Rule 42 ("All persons more than a mile high to leave the court"), but Alice disputes their judgement and refuses to leave. She argues with the King and Queen of Hearts over the ridiculous proceedings, eventually refusing to hold her tongue. The Queen shouts her familiar "Off with her head!" but Alice is unafraid, calling them out as just a pack of cards; just as they start to swarm over her. Alice's sister wakes her up from a dream, brushing what turns out to be some leaves and not a shower of playing cards from Alice's face. Alice leaves her sister on the bank to imagine all the curious happenings for herself. How does Sapphire come into it? Sapphire is a Royal to the last strand of hair. She doesn't question her destiny or wish a bigger role. She understand it and only wish to interpret it well. Relationships Family Sapphire's family consists in her and her father, Indigo Caterpillar (many don't know his true name). Her mother was trapped in Wonderland when they all fled and the portal was closed, making neither Sapphire nor her father know if she is alive or not. Being only the two of them, Sapphire gets along very well with her father. They have long conversations by their fireplace and he often tries to teach her how to control her visions and make them more useful, but she ends the lessons knowing as much as when she started. Friends Sapphire doesn't considers herself a girl with many friends. Obviously her BFFEA is Lilian Whitehouse, her roommate, but besides her, Sapphire is friend of Alistair Wonderland (they are very close since they share a fairy tale and Sapphire always seems to have an advice for him) and Bunny Blanc. March is also her friend, as are Madeline Hatter and Lizzie Hearts, but their madness can sometimes be too overwhelming for Sapphire. She has always been very dislocated among the Wonderlandians. Always ready to help her friends, Sapphire fears for Lilian, her BFFEA, because lately she's contesting her destiny and talking about don't sign the Book of Legends. Pet Sapphire's pet is a purplish black spider (which is quite ironic, since spiders eat caterpillars and butterflies) named Amethyst. Romance In the moment, Sapphire doesn't wants a romance. Of course, she has options because the Caterpillar don't have any romantic pair in the story, but she just don't want to involve herself in something like that in the moment. Outfits Basic She can be seen wearing a simple, sleeveless bluish white dress beneath a light blue harajuku kimono, with wide, long sleeves and well acted that goes up to the height of her knees. The kimono has bluish black lace details on the neckline, skirt bar and sleeves, plus a ribbon of the same color as a belt, which Sapphire ties at the waist and makes a large bow on the back. Despite being a tall girl, Sapphire wears high heels. Their color is a degrade from blue to white (being blue on the heel and white at the fingertips) and has a beautiful dark blue butterfly on the heels, plus some mushroom-shaped details. As accessories, Sapphire wears a silver ring with a homonym colored stone, a tiara of blue flowers and silver earrings whose pendants resemble a butterfly cocoon. Sapphire also lives around with a blue fan out of her mother. Legacy Day On the Legacy Day, Sapphire wore a light blue siren dress with dark blue lace on the tail, delicate arabesques of the same color all over it and no sleeves. Her light, flowing dark blue cloak was fastened on her neck by three strands of pearls and rocked with the wind and every movement she made. There were also arabesques on the cloak, this time black. As shoes, Sapphire wore open toes silver high heels with a band above the toes, where were butterflies of the same color. As accessories, she wore silver S earrings with the format of a caterpillar and her hair wash push up in a fancy bun with a hair clip in the format of a butterfly and some pearl strands. Trivia • Sapphire is able to hear the Narrators • As the others Wonderlandians, Sapphire can speak in riddlish, but don't speak because think it's silly • Sings very well • Loves to play her guitar Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Alice in Wonderland